


Fae Magic

by blackrose_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Ianto Jones' Coffee, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, fae Ianto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: With Torchwood, the Avengers and SHIELD working together Loki discover that Ianto Jones is much more than he seems and is drawn to the younger man, Thor is dragged along and Jack is more than happy with the idea of them joining him and Ianto. Tony becomes addicted to Ianto's coffee and oh yeah they need to save the world.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov/Toshiko Sato, Clint Barton & Ianto Jones, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/Thor/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Owen Harper/Diane Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Halloween Fest 2020





	Fae Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Torchwood Halloween fan fest over on tumblr this is going to be a short story focusing on each of the prompts. I hope to have it finished in time for the end of the challenge. This chapter was written for the prompt: Myths & fairy tales and spooky classics.

A soft humming sound filled the air as the woman stroke the head of her baby. “My dear Ifan you are going to be someone special. You will find your soulmates in the man who can’t die and two Gods. They will love and protect you as you will them. Bind together until the last star burns out.” She whispered as she saw the future her son was to have, she just wished that she could spare him the heartbreak and pain that was to come but they would shape him into the man he was to become.

Titania, Queen of all Fairies would love to keep her son close by but she couldn’t not when her beloved son would play such an important role in what was to come.

* * *

“Remind me again why we have to be here?” Owen Harper wasn’t thrilled that he along with the rest of the team had been dragged along to this meeting.

Diana Holmes gave her boyfriend a look, “You are just upset that because we had such an early meeting you couldn’t get drunk last night.” It hadn’t been an easy choice for Diana to choose to stay or try and fly back through the Rift to see where she would find her way back home. She doesn’t like to think that she might have had it not been for Ianto arranging for her to get a classic pilot's license until she could get herself familiar with all the changes and advance in airplanes.

Toshiko Sato shook her head a smile on her pretty face, “I think it is more that Owen has been deprived of Ianto’s coffee.”

"And that is another thing why were we denied Ianto's coffee?" Owen scowled grew darker as he stared at what SHIELD tried to pass off as coffee.

Twin sighs escaped Tosh and Diana while they secretly agreed with Owen's opinion on the coffee. "Ianto has had his hands full keeping Jack from getting into an alpha contest with Nick Fury and at the same time keeping Gwen from giving her usual I know better than everyone else and because I have a life outside of Torchwood I am better than all of you." Tosh reminded Owen.

A wince crossed Owen's face as he realized that Tosh had a point, "Yeah I don't pity him at all."

* * *

“These mortals are so dull remind me why I must be here when I can be out somewhere causing mischief?” Loki wasn’t whining no matter what Thor claimed.

“It is important. We are to meet allies who can aid us against the danger the Mad Titian possesses.” Thor calmly reminded his brother and his lover.

A pout appeared on Loki’s face, he hated it when Thor was reasonable. “But think about it. We could skip this meeting and have some fun that requires a lot less clothing.” Loki purred out as he trailed his fingers teasingly along Thor's chest, his eyes full of lust and dark as he licked his lips.

Thor was nearly tempted to say yes, he was powerless when Loki pulled his seduction act. The longer Loki looked at him with pure hungry in his eyes the more Thor wanted to return to their room and take what his brother was offering. _'Surely it would be okay for us to skip this meeting? One of my shield brothers could surely inform us.'_

Loki's lips curled up into a satisfied smirk he knew that he had won. 

“Don’t even think about it Point Break if I can’t be wrapped around my two super soldiers’ then you and Reindeer Games can’t sneak off either.” Tony Stark growled as he saw Thor weakening and it wasn’t fair that he was being dragged to this meeting and Loki was so close to succeeding.

“Now doll remember I was all for your plan in staying in bed it was Stevie that refused to let us skip this meeting.” Bucky reminded his boyfriend.

Tony batted his eyes as he leaned against Bucky’s strong body, “And that is why you are my favourite snowflake.”

A smirk appeared on Bucky’s face as he faced Steve, “Here that Stevie I’m Tony’s favourite.”

Steve could only shake his head and roll his eyes at the sheer smugness pouring off of Bucky, “I am utterly heartbroken. However will I live?" he asked in a deadpan voice that had Tony and Bucky clapping.

"Come on the faster we get this over with the faster we can all stop hearing about your sex lives and you can go off to do whatever you want to do and keep my ears innocent," Clint commented as he passed them, he considered turning off his hearing aids just to avoid this kind of conversation.

Tony grinned, "Nice try Legolas but don't think we don't know what you and Agent get up to. Natasha has told stories of your adventures."

Proving that he had no shame Clint just grinned, "You won't believe how flexible or how flexible Phil is."

Tony was going to retort after all he had two super-soldiers as lovers but he was disrupted by the sweetest scent in the world, freshly brewed coffee. A look of pure bliss appeared in his eyes as he practically floated down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Running a hand through his hair Bucky could only shake his head, "Tony has sniffed out coffee. We better go pry Tony off the poor soul he is trying to snag coffee from." Bucky was torn between amusement over Tony's love for coffee and worry about how much coffee Tony drank.

A sigh escaped Steve's lips as he jogged down the hallway sure that Bucky would be following right behind him and no doubt Loki would be tagging along just for the show which means Thor would come and that meant Clint would be tagging along to film everything.

Ianto Jones had been warned that he might be attacked by a certain genius if he got a whiff of his coffee. So he wasn't at all surprised when Iron Man himself Tony Stark draped himself all over him, giving him a set of puppy eyes that would rival those of Jack. "Coffee?" Ianto asked handing the man the cup he had created for the man set just the way he likes it.

Tony had tasted some truly divine drinks in his life but the moment the first drop of coffee hit his tongue and he nearly swooned. "If I wasn't hopelessly in love with two gorgeous super soldiers I would be offering you everything in the world to been your love slave all you have to do is keep me happy is to keep making this kind of coffee."

There was once a time that Ianto might have blushed at the attention he was getting from Tony Stark but after being involved with Jack for over a year now he had gotten used to flirtatious men who would do anything for his coffee. "As tempting as an offer that sounds I think the two glaring men behind us might disagree a great deal."

A very delighted Tony found himself pulled into a rather possessive hold, "I thought we talked about this kitten bringing a forth into our bed needs to be agreed upon by all three of us." Bucky purred in Tony's ear.

Bucky loved the shiver that ran across Tony's body he knew that his genius loved it when he and Steve were possessive over him. "Isn't that right Stevie?"

Steve who could smell the mouth-watering aroma coming from Tony's cup and understood why Tony had looked like he was seconds away from offering himself to the younger man grinned as he looked at his two lovers, "Indeed. We will have to talk about this later Tony." There was no missing the heat in Steve's voice.

Now Tony really wished that he could skip the upcoming meeting.

A crackling Clint who had been recording everything lowered his phone as he walked around his teammates to hug Ianto, "I knew it would be Tony that would offer you anything but I was kinda disappointed that he didn't ask you to join the Avengers and keep us in coffee."

Returning the hug Ianto could only shake his head, "If that happened I believe that Owen would declare war and that is the last thing I want."

While this was all going on Loki had been studying the young man and he couldn’t believe it; it had been so long since he had seen one, ‘ _A Tylwyth Teg!’_ And not just anyone he was the son of King Oberon and Queen Titania, he knew that magic well he had studied with them to learn how to control his gifts.

Feeling eyes on him Ianto scanned the room until his eyes met Loki's and he knew at that moment the Trickster God knew who he was. _'Huh, this shall prove to be interesting.'_ Ianto was looking forward to getting to know the famous trickster God Loki.

"So Legolas how do you know our new Coffee God?" Tony's question pulled Ianto out of his amusing.

"Phil." Was Clint answer.

Crossing his arms over his chest Steve stared down at Clint, "I think we are going to need a bit more than that to go on."

Ianto decided it was time for him to speak up, "And you will get your answers during our meeting. I believe that it is best that we only have to tell this once and it should come from Phil after all it is his story to tell and up to him to tell you how much he wants you all to know."

"That sounds more than fair Man of Coffee," Thor spoke up, he had been watching his beloved closely and he hadn't missed the flicker of shock in Loki's green eyes.

"Ianto Jones but please call me Ianto, after all, we shall be working together for the foreseeable future." Ianto introduced himself to the others.

"Ahh, it is nice to meet you Ianto. Now, what would it take for you to come work for me? I can offer you anything." Tony winked at the man.

A teasing grin appeared on Ianto's face, the one that drove Jack wild, "I'm afraid that you can't afford me Mr. Stark but I promise you for as long as we work together you shall never be without coffee. I am afraid that is the best I can do."

The pout that appeared on Tony's face had both Bucky and Steve itching to do anything to get that look off their lovers face but they couldn't fuel Tony's coffee addiction it was already a challenge to get him to sleep and from the way he was possessively cradling the cup in his hands if he did lure Ianto to work for him he would be even worse.

Once Ianto had finished making his ambrosia of coffee Clint wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Man, I can't wait to see how the rest of the Avengers fall under your power. Soon you'll take over the world and honestly, I hope you remember how good of a friend I have been to you all these years and I would happily serve you."

Shaking his head Ianto smiled fondly at Clint, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." With Clint still attached to him and Tony practically floating behind him Ianto left the kitchen.

A sigh escaped Bucky's lips, "Come on Stevie, we need to reign in our genius. The last thing we need is for those three to be left uncheck I have a feeling Clint wasn't kidding about Ianto taking over the world and Tony would no doubt aid him if it meant more coffee."

Knowing his lover Steve didn't doubt Bucky for a second, "Right let's go save the world."

Soon it was just Thor and Loki left and Thor took the chance to turn to face his lover, "I know that look brother what is it that you have sensed?"

A look of pure mischief appeared on Loki's face, "Oh that my dear Thor is a secret but I can tell you that things are going to get very interesting around here and I can't wait."


End file.
